BarbossaElizabeth Fifty Sentences
by Person4
Summary: Fifty sentences written for the 1 sentence challenge on livejournal, ranging in time from during the first movie to after the third.


**Note:** If you've never seen the format before, this was written for the challenge at the 1sentence community on livejournal. You get fifty words for prompts, and need to write just one sentence worth of fic for each of them.  
Originally the prompt for each sentence was color-coded with what time period during the trilogy it's set in, so if you didn't want to read spoilers for AWE you could skip to ones that took place before it. If you'd like to read it in that original format you can find it on my livejournal at haku - kaen . livejournal . com / 83015 . html (minus all the spaces this site forces you to add, of course). 

╥ ╥ ╥

#01 - Air  
The first time she saw him draw a breath she found eyes fixated on his chest though she knew they shouldn't be; on him an action that should be so commonplace as to be unnoticeable suddenly became strange and new. 

#02 - Apples  
When she discovered an apple at the bottom of a bag of supplies and held it out to him without a second's thought he found his eye drawn more to the curve of her wrist than the ripe fruit in her hand and knew that something had changed. 

#03 - Beginning  
It wasn't until she saw the shock on Will's face when he asked for her choice and she called out Barbossa's name that she thought perhaps there could someday be more to her relationship with the Captain than an uneasy camaraderie, even as she asked him to marry her to another. 

#04 - Bugs  
She looked up when she felt his eyes on her as she picked weevils out of their stored grain, and heard the approval in his voice when he said, "The lass ye were when we first brought you onto The Pearl would have turned up her nose at that good food." 

#05 - Coffee  
"I'd sooner drink bilge water!" Barbossa exclaimed at the first sip of the bitter drink one of Sri Sumbhajee's servants brought when they went to him to barter for safe passage across the Indian Ocean, but at Elizabeth's chastising glance he found himself choking down another swallow before he could think to stop himself. 

#06 - Dark  
She was a fair Pirate King, her subjects would be quick to agree, far more so than any of the more established lords would have been in her place, but, they'd whisper to each other only under the cover of night, it seemed as though when Barbossa was part of a conflict she'd decide his side was the fair one more often than she did for anyone else. 

#07 - Despair  
The only comfort she could offer Will to ease his pain after he'd finally asked if she'd stayed faithful during his ten years at sea was that at least it wasn't Jack she'd broken her wedding vows with. 

#08 - Doors  
As soon as the door to his cabin had closed behind them, cutting them off from the rest of the crew, he slid a knife smoothly into her chest, saying, "Beggin' your pardon, Mrs. Turner," as he watched the flow of blood slow to a trickle then stop as the wound healed, "but I was needing to be certain that fountain did what it claimed." 

#09 - Drink  
When he insisted a pub be their first stop after leaving Tia Dalma's she prepared herself to face him in the state of sloppy drunkenness most of the seadogs she'd met seemed to delight in, but instead she was gratified to discover that he was one pirate who actually seemed to know what the word 'moderation' meant. 

#10 - Duty  
With Will on the Dutchman and Jack disappeared for parts unknown it was Barbossa who ended up settling her into a room in Shipwreck Cove when she got too near her due date to be comfortable on a ship, who kidnapped a midwife to tend to her needs, and who held her hand through her labor even though his expression throughout made it clear that he had no idea why he'd ever agreed to stay there. 

#11 - Earth  
The other pirate lords wanted her to rule from Shipwreck Cove once her day with Will was over, but when Barbossa said "Come now, Mrs. Turner, we've sailed off one end of the world; what say ye to finding the other with me?" she found that she had no desire whatsoever to sit on a throne. 

#12 - End  
Ten, twenty, thirty years running she was there to meet Will on his one day of shore leave, but when the fortieth year came and Barbossa asked her to stay she found herself unable to leave the man she'd been with for decades for the one she'd loved as a girl. 

#13 - Fall  
It should have been Will who caught her as she fell from the ship when it sailed over the edge of the earth, should have been further proof that he and his love would always be there to save her when she needed it, but instead it was Barbossa who snatched her out of the air as she tumbled past the helm and held her securely by his side the rest of the way into World's End. 

#14 - Fire  
His eyes burned when he spoke of apples, of life, of all the things he longed for, and he seemed to be filled with more passion than she'd even seen in a man; how strange it seemed to her that it should be coming from someone dead. 

#15 - Flexible  
"Do try not to look at my bottom this time," Elizabeth said as she arched backward to return her pistol to the holster hidden on the back of her thigh. 

#16 - Flying  
It was unusual for Barbossa to see a woman who loved the labor of sailing so much--the fighting and piracy, certainly, but not the oft-times back-breaking work of making a ship fly across the sea--which made the smile on her face as the sweat poured down her brow all the more striking when she chose to help man the oars on still waters. 

#17 - Food  
When Jack caught up with them at last he took one look at the two of them (though Elizabeth would have sworn that not so much as a overly lingering glance had passed between them to give the change in their relationship away) and burst out laughing, saying, "Looks like I just need to wait a day or two 'til you're worm-food to get my ship back, mate; don't you know she's got the kiss of death?" 

#18 - Foot  
Will was bound and near helpless, in far more danger than anyone else in the room, but when the swords came flying up from the floor beneath their feet Elizabeth's world narrowed to nothing but the opponents before her and Barbossa guarding her back. 

#19 - Grave  
"Can't believe any of those scurvy currs would've bothered getting a marker made for me," Barbossa muttered as they stood before the empty grave with his name on it in Tortuga, but Elizabeth thought he sounded pleased. 

#20 - Green  
For years she would change her ship's course whenever she thought she caught a glimpse of green on the horizon, for almost half as long he tried convincing her every time that it was a fool's errand and she should give up, but on the day she finally let her hand fall from the wheel at his urging he had no idea how he should react. 

#21 - Head  
She wondered if it meant they trusted each other, that in the standoff once they were free of World's End he'd never pointed a gun at her even when she'd had one on him; that after those first moments when she'd been unsure who she should stand with she'd pointed both of her's at Jack's head and never moved them again, not thinking for a moment that Barbossa might take advantage of the opening. 

#22 - Hollow  
During her third meal on the Black Pearl she found herself unable to resist slipping her fingers into the spaces between his ribs when he came close, making _certain_ that there really was no flesh there and it wasn't some incredible hoax, and all the while he held perfectly still and watched her with a bemused expression. 

#23 - Honor  
She had never even realized he _could_ look guilty until the day he came to her and told her that young William had called him 'father'; it was one of the hardest things she'd ever done to say to him "Well... that _is_ the title that deserves to go to the man who is here to watch him grow." 

#24 - Hope  
Seemingly on a whim Barbossa allowed her to take the helm for a few minutes on the way the way to the Isla de Muerta, though his hand covered hers the whole time to make sure she would stay to their course; she didn't understand how this man could fulfill her wildest dreams even as he planned to take her life. 

#25 - Light  
"That scurvy Ponce misnamed that spring," Barbossa growled, glowering down at his hands in the light of their fire, but Elizabeth found herself glad that the so-called "Spring of Youth" had done nothing to change the features she'd grown so accustomed to during the time they'd been traveling together. 

#26 - Lost  
The first time a pirate was unwise enough to make a joke to his friends when he was far into his cups about how Barbossa's relationship with Elizabeth must make him the Pirate Queen he was found the next day pinned to a wall by five swords with his tongue cut out at its root, though everyone who had been with him at the time swore that neither the captains nor any of their followers had been in the tavern with them. 

#27 - Metal  
She was leaning against the cool side of one of the cannons when he found her, her eyes still red from crying, and, without looking at her or even appearing to notice she was there, said, "I've a passing recollection of one of me men telling me how the governor of Port Royal stole his arm; it sticks in the memory as no other noble was brave enough to dare such a thing in all the years we carried the curse", then walked on again without even waiting to see how her face had finally cleared of a little of its sorrow. 

#28 - New  
He'd taken to calling her 'Mrs. Turner' when he wished to hurt her, 'Your Majesty' when he was mocking her, and 'Captain' when he wanted her to know he was viewing her as an equal, but she had thought he would never call her simply 'Elizabeth' until the day she heard him growling it roughly against her breast. 

#29 - Old  
Sometimes she felt guilty when she looked at Barbossa in her bed and remembered how when she was young her father used to lovingly promise that even if she one day had to marry for political reasons he would never allow her to become one of the poor young noblewoman forced into an undoubtedly unhappy marriage with a man more than twice her age, but the feeling faded away when she reminded herself that the difference was that this had been her own choice to make and she was anything but unhappy. 

#30 - Peace  
She made finally found herself at peace with her decision to be with him when she realized that he alone, of all the captains in her life, had never betrayed her, was the only one who had, in his own way, always been upfront and honest to her about his plans, for all that he would omit parts or allow her to draw inaccurate conclusions about them. 

#31 - Poison  
"Poison is a woman's weapon, Miss Swann," he'd said as he'd flicked the small bottle at her, and though she'd bristled at the thought that she'd resort to such dirty tactics she could never bring herself to throw away the first gift he'd given to her as a comrade rather than a captor. 

#32 - Pretty  
"Ye look a sight fairer in that dress than the corpse I pulled it off of did, Miss Turner," he said out of nowhere when she was being particularly contrary, then laughed loudly when she paled and seemed to try shrinking into herself so as little of the cloth as possible touched her. 

#33 - Rain  
At first she watched him all the time just waiting for some sign of betrayal, but as the days passed she found that even more worth watching was his fierce joy in every aspect of living; she had never known anyone else who could smile so broadly at being soaked to the skin by the driving rain. 

#34 - Regret  
He faced her laughter the first time she learned his first name with dignity, but, as she started a new fit of giggles with a high-pitched gasp of "_Hector_" just when he'd thought she was regaining control of herself, he found himself wishing he could have stayed simply Captain Barbossa to her forever. 

#35 - Roses  
She used to attract the attention of men who would give her flowers, jewelry, any pretty thing they thought a woman might want, while Barbossa showed her how to make an imitation of Greek fire he'd come up with on his own and taught her how to swear any other pirate under the table; she found that she would give up roses any day in favor of his gifts. 

#36 - Secret  
Will had been the one to teach her how to fight with a sword, but he never knew that Barbossa was the one who taught her to shoot on the way to Singapore, his hand sliding across her arms and against her hips as he showed her how to position herself to send the bullets flying true from any gun she might lay her hands on. 

#37 - Snakes  
She shamed herself by screaming when a snake slithered in front of her on the path into Isla de Muerta, but before the sound had even finished leaving her mouth Barbossa was before her running it through as he smirked and said, "Fear ye not, Miss Turner, you'll be safe in my care a while yet." 

#38 - Snow  
She laughed and twirled her way across the deck of their ship when the first flakes began to fall, and Barbossa was surprised to find that it lightened his heart to watch her, for all that he was certain she'd come to hate the snow within a few days of sailing on the frozen ocean. 

#39 - Solid  
When everyone else had gone to sleep the first night after he returned to her life he caught her staring, roughly grabbed her wrist, and pulled her hand to his chest where she could feel his heart beating, saying, "As you can feel, Miss Swann, there be no more holes for ye to slide your pretty little fingers though." 

#40 - Spring  
When she heard Jack bellowing an order she sprang up and covered Barbossa's mouth with both hands, her body pressed flush against him from behind, saying "Just _once_, I would like to hear someone give an order on this ship without it having an echo!" 

#41 - Stable  
Within just a few weeks of traveling with him Elizabeth found that she could have whole conversations with Barbossa consisting of nothing but looks and gestures; she couldn't help but think about how much simpler her relationship with Will would be if she could communicate with him so easily. 

#42 - Strange  
Through all his life, especially after becoming a mutineer himself, he had never allowed himself to trust another person, yet when she sleepily murmured "I will never betray you, Hector" as she curled up in his bed he found himself believing her. 

#43 - Summer  
Sometimes it amazed her how, even after more than two hundred summers had passed since they drank from the spring of youth, he never lost his mad love for being alive, but mostly she was just grateful for that fervor because as long as she stayed near it she never found herself tiring of life either. 

#44 - Taboo  
He looked at her like she'd committed some crime when she tactfully tried to determine whether he might ever have slept with a syphilis-ridden whore (a question Elizabeth felt every sensible lady considering intimate relations with a pirate should know the answer to), saying "Ye seem to have me mistaken for Sparrow, _Mrs. Turner_; 'tis not every pirate who will take any warm body that would have him into his bed." 

#45 - Ugly  
Ragetti surprised her by being the person to provide the closest thing she could get to girl talk among the pirates, but when he stammeringly asked her why a woman as beautiful as she was would want to be with a man like Barbossa she couldn't bring herself to explain to a man how confidence and charisma more than made up for any deficits she might have otherwise found in his appearance. 

#46 - War  
He had never guessed that _she_ would be the one to decide who the victor was in the fight between him and Jack for the Pearl, but in just two words the Pirate King made it clear who the rightful captain should be; all the men knew that marriages could only be performed by a captain on his own ship. 

#47 - Water  
She told herself that she was doing this for Will, doing it so she'd be there to meet him every decade for eternity, but then her eyes met Barbossa's and she focused on nothing but him as their glasses clinked together and they drank deeply from the water of life. 

#48 - Welcome  
When he reached down to help pull her to the deck of the ship she told him that she hadn't thought the Pearl would wait for her through her day with Will on the island, that when she had left it had felt an awful lot like good-bye, and in response he said, "Nor had I thought ye'd be returnin', but I thought there'd be nothing lost if we waited to be sure." 

#49 - Winter  
The first morning she woke up to find the ground had frosted over during the night Elizabeth's face had twisted and she'd told him it was time to return south; "I'll not be ordered about by the likes of _ye_," he replied, and yet when The Empress left port later that day the Black Pearl was not far behind. 

#50 - Wood  
She didn't hear the whispers of mutiny until Barbossa himself brought them to her, asking whose side she would be on; at the question she drummed her fingers against the splintered wooden railing surrounding the deck and said, "Jack truly loves the Black Pearl, but--perhaps because of the way things were when we first met--you are the only man I can see as her captain," and so it was decided. 


End file.
